POISON
by CaiatrisSerpenthelm
Summary: "Though the poison will kill me first before you do," She is lidded eyes once again as the left poison is making its way to her vital parts. Sasuke's eyes widened at the comment. He gripped her arms more.
1. A Night to Remember

The crackle of the fire that's been set up on the dirt made its way to their ears as the deafening silence surrounds them. The burning of the meat of fish that they've caught earlier filled their nostrils. The group decided to camp out at the eastern part of the forest of the Hidden Grass Village, just five miles near the Fire country.

Everything seems to be mocking him. It's the same date. The stars are everywhere in the dark night sky. A large luminous moon hung above them, just like that night.

'_This will __be really a night to remember,' _Sasuke thought to himself.

Juugo was walking towards the group, holding some pieces of what would be torn down wood from the forest. Karin was reminiscing the earlier day's happenings. How Sasuke would look good while killing. How he would be gracefully moving. How he would be glaring at her. She would giggle on her own and get everyone but Sasuke to look at her direction. _She's daydreaming again._ Sasuke, who was eating the cooked fish, stopped abruptly but gracefully anyway and raised his eyebrow for a moment, closed his eyes, and sighed and half-smirked. Suigetsu who saw this wondered why.

'_I guess he's just being Sasuke'_, Suigetsu thought to himself as he watched the raven haired young man ready to stand up.

Juugo, who was only a mere ten meters away from the group, suddenly stopped in his tracks; while Suigetsu looked at the rather unfazed Uchiha beside him.

_Bang! _Everyone looked at the direction of the explosion. Worry filled the three member's faces. They weren't that ready for a fight after earlier's attack. There was a faint smell of smoke from the explosion. It was different; they felt it, depleting their chakra. They focused their chakra to their noses to block the smell. And then there it is, a very powerful chakra coming right into their direction. It was not there a while ago but now it seems that it doesn't care if others will feel the chakra this certain someone is letting out.

"What was that?" Karin asked tension obvious from her voice.

_Shit! Why does this have to happen right now? _She practically punched herself mentally. Her inner self was mocking her at this.

She kept on running masking her chakra from the ones who are pursuing her and other enemies that maybe lurking around. She looked for any other way to get away. Her chakra sensed other nins around the area wishing they were Konoha allies patrolling.

Just thirty meters ahead she saw something. Camp fire smoke. _Damn, just as I thought. I hope it is an ally. _She peered to her right side. Two rouge-nins_. Just how really lucky can I get tonight?_ She thought as she looked up the clear sky. The moon already peeking out from the once ominous dark clouds. _Just like that night._ She closed her eyes, concentrating chakra on her feet. She thought of so many things. One, run faster, get pass the border to Konoha, give Tsunade the scrolls and get on with my life. Two, if they get me, damn sure I won't let that happen. Fifteen meters ahead. She smirked, her green orbs shined through her ANBU mask. _He's here, I am really lucky. I'll just have to know who's lesser than the two evils tonight._

Sasuke closed his eyes and walked to where the chakra is coming from. Sure he knows that chakra too well. Even in his unconscious state he would know. He touched the hilt of his Kusanagi and just stood there like waiting for someone to pop out from the dark.

Sakura was so disoriented from thinking that she forgot to mask her chakra. One of the rouge-nins threw out three kunais at her. One piercing through the cloak she was wearing, the other kunai landed centimeters away from her feet once she touched a branch of a tree. The other went ahead of her piercing a torso of a big tree. _The tag!_ She exclaimed as she changed direction. It was seconds too late because the smoke she inhaled made her chakra low. _Damn! I'd choose the lesser evil now._ With her left chakra she started jumping from tree to tree again. _Ten meters, no five._ Her pursuers are getting close. She's got too many scratches from the mission. The smoke made her weaker than she already is.

"You won't get away now. I'm sure more the half of your chakra are depleted," One ninja shouted as he got to a closer range to her. She decided to go faster.

_I'm here! _ One kunai shot at her right shoulder blade, another to back of her left thigh as the others were blocked by Sasuke.

"What a surprise," the one who threw the kunai at Sakura said.

Sakura landed to Sasuke's left. She recovered but her chakra was too low. With her left energy she took out the kunai at her thigh and the one in her shoulder.

"Hn."

"An Uchiha," the other grinned.

"We would like to apologize for the inconvenience, as we'd like to get something from the girl. You could go on with whatever you are doing," one of the three rouge ninjas exclaimed.

One of the rouge ninjas was at Sakura's side, he took off her mask.

"What a beautiful creature, such a waste you are going to die now," he laughed.

"You wish," she closed her eyes. Sasuke peered to Sakura's side.

Just then a sword came through his heart. Right at the center and then it twisted to the right. Sakura was so tired of this game so she ended it right then and there. Then she collapsed.

"Looks like my former team mate doesn't want you to get that _something_," he said his Sharingan activated now.

The two left rouge ninjas were so afraid that when they tried to escape, they found out that they were more rooted to the ground. One had fought his fear and moved just to be beheaded by Sasuke. The blood spurted into his white yukata. Without any hesitation he pierced the Kusanagi into the rouge ninja left and activated the Chidori making him scream out in pain as his life was drained from him.

Sakura was panting hard on the ground. Too tired to actually think of running away from this berserk Uchiha. She saw it, how coldly he murdered her two pursuers. But first, she had to get out the poison from the kunai at her shoulder first.

Sasuke walked calmly towards the now conscious Sakura.

"Hand me a clean kunai," Sakura commanded.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. Of course he doesn't have a kunai he have a Katana for goodness' sake. He looked at his new team mates. Juugo handed Sakura a clean kunai.

_Just what does she need a kunai for and a clean one at that? Of course she won't attack us with that._

"Sakura,"

"What!?" She exclaimed angrily. She stabbed the spot at her shoulder and let out a small cry. Bits of dark fluid came out in no time. _This is better than nothing._

"Hn," he sounded as he's curious at what his former team mate is doing.

"You dare shout at Sasuke like that I'll kill you on the spot!" Karin shouted at her from behind.

"You got yourself a girlfriend huh," Sakura chuckled at Sasuke.

He glared at Karin.

"But Sasuke, she yelled at you," he glared at her again. This is enough to make her shut up.

"So are you going to kill me too?" she asked mockingly as the Uchiha took her left arm abruptly, making her stand up. She was too weak to stand and her knees felt as if they were Jell-o. Her right hand clasped Sasuke's yukata. He was surprised by his former team mate's actuation towards him.

_This is an interesting night indeed._

She coughed with a little blood on it.

"Though the poison will kill me first before you do," She is lidded eyes once again as the left poison is making its way to her vital parts.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the comment. He gripped her arms more.

"That was something Sasuke wouldn't do in a thousand years," Suigetsu grinned.

"Maybe today's an exception," Juugo side commented at a rather intimate moment in front of them.

"That girl," Karin was furious. Juugo got a grip on her.

"Shall we get some more wood and food I guess?" He motioned for the others to get out off the site.

Sasuke got rid of Sakura's dark red cloak and pushed her vest aside to suck out the poison from her shoulder. They were seated at the dirt away from the tents. Sasuke couldn't care enough who sees him at this moment. He sucked hard at the poison-filled wound just as someone would do when someone got bitten by a snake. Sakura would let out some small cries when the Uchiha would suck on her skin. She bet there'd be bruise on it the following day.

With Sasuke's little knowledge of medical jutsus from Kabuto, he felt for any poison left and when there was none he closed the wound. He also took care of the wound at her thigh. Sakura was already out when he was doing this. He felt that her chakra was alarmingly too low.

When the other three came back Sasuke was seated in front of the fire with the pink haired ANBU inside his tent. _That was one in a thousand years, indeed._

"So…" Juugo couldn't place his words

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"What to do now?" Suigetsu finally spitted it out.

"We'll be delivering her to Konoha tomorrow," Sasuke calmly stated.

"What?" Karin was too furious for this conversation. It's not making any sense to her.

"Are you deaf?" the Uchiha gritted his teeth at this

"You are risking yourself, maybe it's just a trick to make you come back," Karin put some sense into the Uchiha's mind.

"I will be back… in time," He mindlessly stated still looking into the flames.

The night remained silent. Sasuke asked the three to patrol because he would be at his tent the whole night and everyone agreed, even Karin who was getting eaten by the green-eyed monster, agreed.

When Sasuke entered the tent, Sakura was still unconscious and her chakra was still low. _She'd need to have a change of clothes. _He sighed. He changed even her bindings as they were stained with blood and probably poison. _She will kill me tomorrow_. He smirked his infamous Uchiha smirk. He sat down with the Kusanagi beside him and closed his eyes to rest.

The morning was already up ahead of them when he woke up. He felt for Sakura's chakra and smiled a little. Her chakra was enough for her to travel. His nose cringed at the thought. If it only wasn't part of the deal he'd be carrying her throughout the whole journey.

Tsunade was doing paperwork for a whole four hours now that her head hurts. Shizune reminded her about Sakura being unusually late. She ignored it.

"She'll be alright. She'll send us a note. Plus I don't have any bad feelings about her being late than usual," she stated as anxiety finally hit her. There's a hawk in her windowsill. She read the note.

_She will be late._

_I'll be bringing her tomorrow afternoon._

_Meet us at the outside gates of Konoha._

_-Uchiha_

She felt as if a bucket of iced water was splashed on her. Immediately she grabbed a pen and paper.

_You better bring her back alive and conscious, Uchiha. Or elsem, I will have the ANBUs get your ass inside Konoha as soon as you get here._

_-Tsunade_

She waited for the hawk to come back, and it did after what seems like hours of waiting.

_Is that a deal?_

**Deal. I will bring her conscious and well of course alive.**

_I'll come back to Konoha after I fulfill my mission._

_-Uchiha Sasuke._

The Hokage sat up in her chair not knowing what to do about the situation. Heck, she's sure to beat up that Uchiha's ass if he'd do something to Sakura, her apprentice. And she's just as thankful that it was Sasuke who found her. _It's gonna be a long night._

His thoughts were disturbed as his rosette haired former team mate grunted as she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes. Thanking the heavens that she picked the lesser evil this right time.

"Did you sleep well?" Sasuke questioned her.

"Just right," she raised her brow at him as she sat up. She knew her bindings were just around her chest area but now there is an extra binding around her right shoulder. And her clothes. They were of dark blue and white. _Damn Uchiha._

"Replacement clothes." He stated.

"Aa," She said. Testing out her muscles and wounds.

_She doesn't care? Hm. Something new and interesting. I wonder if. _In a split second he was on top of her. Both hands up beside her head. An Uchiha hovering above her doesn't make her blink even one bit. It didn't even make her heart skip one bit unlike before. _Maybe it's just from exhaustion. _Sasuke kissed her ear right before looking straight into her eyes. Blood red eyes meet bright green orbs.

"Save yourself for me, Sakura,"

"Hn?"

"I'll come for you… after all of this are done," he let her go and went out of the tent.

As Sakura got out of the tent, all eyes were set on her. _It must be the clothes I'm wearing._

"Shall we?"

And then they are headed to Konoha.

Waiting outside the Konoha gates is one of the things a Hokage isn't supposed to be doing. Too many paperworks, barking out orders, barking out missions, and heck a lot of it. Tsunade was just as anxious as last night that it didn't let her sleep. _She should be alright or I'll kill him._

"What time did he say on the note exactly?" Shizune asked.

"Around noon," the Hokage replied. And right on the dot she felt them. Their chakra, tho little, but she's sure Sakura's alive as well as Sasuke.

"Shishou!" A very pink haired ANBU shouted as they landed in front of the Konoha gates.

"I guess my mission here is done." Sasuke stated.

"Thank you, Uchiha." Tsunade shouted.

"I'll be waiting." Sakura stated. With a sound of a poof and the group was gone.

"Sasuke,"

"You love her."

"Shut up, Suigetsu."

**A/N: It was such a long time since I've written stories. To be honest this wasn't the first SasuSaku story I made. I couldn't end the first one, so here's something that popped in my head days ago. I had writer's block for so many years. Plus the school stuffs are bombarding my schedule. So how was it? Thank you for spending your time here. Leave some reviews. Ask questions. I'll be glad to communicate. :D Ja!**


	2. The Perfect Assassin

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Naruto and any of its characters. If I own it, I'd be glad to bomb down some hints of SasuSaku along the 600+ chapters.

* * *

"I would do anything for you!"

"I'll even help you with your revenge…"

"I don't know what I could do… but, I'll try to do my best to do something…"

"So please… stay with me… or take me with you if you can't stay here…"

"You really are annoying"

"Don't leave, if you do, I'll scream!"

Rustle.

"Sakura…"

"Thank you"

"Darn, out of all the dreams that I could dream, why is that one?"

My alarm clock buzzed on the bedside table. It was new. It had to be white to lessen he pinkness of my room. Even my sheets are of pure pink. I decided that I would change these covers when my paycheck for that silly mission came up. It buzzed again. Three minutes have passed and I am still covered under these silky, flowery, pink comforters. I decided to sit up. It was already 5 pm and I need to see Tsunade.

I got out of bed and took my shower, grabbing along towels and other necessities with me as I proceed into the bath. Almost an hour of what heavenly scents surround me got me prepped for the meet up with my master. I got my red coat and proceeded to the Hokage's tower.

This was the darkest path I had to take. Everything's blank and inconceivable. Nothing seems to make sense. It was unbearable. Every night, every freaking night I had to cry myself out because in the light of the day, I had to be strong. I had to smile for everyone. I had to heal people whenever they are sick and my mood would be an important factor. This is why I need to be as strong as I could be, mentally and physically.

The streets of Konoha were filled with people. It's a new Konoha. People started to smile again. Children were now playing again outside of their houses. Businesses in the district are back. I had to change tracks as I sense Naruto at the Ichiraku, eating several bowls of ramen again. I need to hand out the report for the mission and we shall train afterwards. Turning one more corner around and I am at the Hokage's office.

"Shishou"

"Yes, Sakura, come in" Tsunade sighed.

"These are the reports from yesterday's mission it was longer than usual because most of them got several wounds and I had to take note on each of that"

Tsunade took the papers from Sakura's hand and read it.

"How will we do our training today?" there was a small curve on my lips somewhere near the end of the sentence. It was a bittersweet smile.

"Sakura, you don't have to do this,"

I knew from that look what she meant, "But shishou, I am your student," I bickered.

"Yes, that is already given, what I mean is this. You are becoming someone you are not, someone you are not supposed to be. You train everyday without even a day off. You don't even go out." She almost yelled at me. I was shocked by this.

""I couldn't answer her. My heart is still with him. All this time.

"Sakura," she sat down again and looked me intently in the eyes, "Sasuke doesn't need saving, he just needs to be loved." I was astounded.

"I… that day… I confessed to him. It didn't change anything. The love you are saying was not enough to make Sasuke stay," I shrug off the tears that were trying to come out.

"Let's train then," she heaved a heavy sigh and slowly stood up.

An hour of prepping to meet up with her is now a complete joke to me as I slowly reached for the top of the hole she made. I was completely covered in dirt now. Today's training is a mix. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjustu. Perfect. As I got up, she quickly landed in front of me and kicked me in my stomach, making me hurl to the nearest tree. I quickly made some seals for my attack. A ring of shuriken came flying to her direction but she was fast enough to retaliate. Kunais, smoke bombs, explosion tags, I don't know what to do to even scratch her face. I was still not good enough. I am still weak. She picked up one of the shurikens, and instantly I feel it piercing through my upper thigh.

"You are thinking too much Sakura, what is holding you back?

"Hnnn," maybe it was that true. What is holding me back?

I slumped on the ground, exhausted from the training.

The morning came and I feel my overworked muscles begin to relax. She brought me here. I wanted to be stronger than her.

And every day became a battle between body and mind, and especially, my heart. Every day I would get different kinds of wounds from different types of jutsus all thrown into me. It was hell then. Our training would stop only whenever I would pass out. Time and time I would get to kick Tsunade-sama to her sides or torso. I could conjure up chakra to punch through boulders. I could poison anyone with my senbons. I could do pretty much everything without a trace. If only I could be as talented as them. But then, I couldn't put all the blame on myself. I realized this after that incident in the office.

As days go by, I grew stronger. I could dodge the Hokage's attacks and I could attack her without being felt or seen. It was a great feeling to have your hard work to pay off. I would get B-rank missions and A-rank missions with Jounins and ANBUs after three months of training. That's how bad I wanted this. I wanted to become so strong so that when the day comes that I would see him, I'd send his butt straight to Konoha without a word.

* * *

"Sakura is it true-"Sai spoke as if it's hilariously enough for him to roll on the ground right at this moment.

"I will wait for him to come back so that I could kick his arrogant ass," Sakura said as she swayed through the Konoha gates.

"Of course Sai, she wouldn't just change her mind in a single night," Tsunade laughed at this.

Sai just shrugged it off as they followed Sakura through the gates.

* * *

"Shishou!" Sakura shouted. She's really mad this time at her mentor.

"What are you angry for young lady?" Tsunade smiled.

"Was it just a simple mission? I was almost killed, what was the scroll about?"

"Well, I need to have the reports first and the scroll before I answer things out," she smiled even more.

"Hmp,"

The door slammed behind her. She was really angry. If it was such a D-rank mission, why would rouge ninjas be after her? She was almost killed.

"She will kill me, if she knew about the scrolls,"

* * *

Sakura prepared the reports. Of course, it's detailed right to the point where she discovered that Sasuke changed her clothes and bindings. She found it funny though, that a certain arrogant Uchiha would show her emotions. Emotions that she bet no one ever saw before. It was… how would she place it? Carnal. Yes, pure carnal and lust. But of course that wouldn't be included in the reports to be submitted to Tsunade. Maybe one of the diaries would suffice.

* * *

"I'm back!"

"Come in,"

"Here's your report, written as exactly as I remembered it,"

"And the scrolls,"

Sakura handed the scrolls to Tsunade, one was white with a red seal, the other scroll was all black sealed in what seems to be leather, and…

"Wait, why was there a third scroll here?" tension became apparent in her voice. She would've remembered everything correctly. She put two scrolls in her pouch that night.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Curiosity claimed her being for the moment as Sakura looked at the scroll in her hand. It was blue, midnight blue to be exact, there are intricate patterns on the paper and it is made of gold. The seal however…

"Uchiha!" anger ran over her whole being. She is now on the verge of going berserk.

The seal they were now looking at is made up of the family crest of the infamous Uchiha clan.

"Shishou, what do I make of this?"

"Well, you can start by opening it,"

"What? This may be some sort of trap or whatever means necessary in destroying Konoha!"

"Shishou, will you open it?"

"Okay, let's give it a try," Tsunade held the scroll and pulled the seal off, but it didn't budge.

"What?"

"It won't open,"

"Maybe, he means that you to open it,"

"What for?!"

"You'll never know until you try, Sakura," she half-smiled, she knew the possibilities of the contents of the scroll, and nothing will be harmful to Konoha, for now.

"Open it, Sakura,"

"Okay, here goes nothing,"

Sakura carefully lifted the Uchiha crest seal. She was so nervous that her hands were shaking. It peeled off. Now she rolled the scroll out, senses at alarm level for anything that might come out. But nothing happened. Sakura read out the handwriting on the scroll.

"Happy birthday, Sakura,"

Flames consumed the scroll upon the end of the sentence. Sakura and Tsunade were taken aback with the sudden combustion of the paper. Then they heard it. It was barely there but noticeable enough for both of them to hear. A distinct thud on the floor was echoed in their ears. And there it was- a small, midnight blue box.

Sakura reached for it. Anxiety and anger were both running through her veins.

"Just what does he want?" she is already piqued.

A red diamond was embedded on the center of the black ring. Beside the wonderful red gem in the center sat two stone of green color, which must be a jadeite. Sakura has never seen any of these her entire life, well until now. She was astounded at the very least. She turns her head to the anxious woman behind her.

"Shishou…"

"I think we both know what that means,"

"Damn, Uchiha, I'll definitely kick his ass when he comes back!"


End file.
